Atlantic Republic
|+'Atlantic Republic' |- |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Various - French, Italian |- |'Capital' || Republic City |- |'Government' || Federal Republic |- |'List of Presidents of Atlantic Republic President' || Marcus Rockefeller |- |'Vice Presidents' || Sheila Negelia and John Faulk |- |'Area' || 131,307 sq. km |- |'Population' || 25,679,153(as of 2000) |- |'Independence' || January 1, 1901 from Canada (self-government) |- |'Currency' || atlantic dollar (A$) |} The Atlantic Republic, is comprised of 4 large islands and several smaller ones off the coast of Canada and the United States in the Atlantic Ocean, stretching from Nova Scotia to just south of New Jersey. The nation is organized into seven regions. Regions of the Atlantic Republic *Alba *Alexander *Elizabeth *Kings *Parsippany *St. Ann's *Verrazano History *The First settlers of the Atlantic Republic were Native North Americans. There are remnants of the native population throughout the nation, but particularly on St. Ann's Island and New Utrecht Island. Only four Special Administrative Municipalities, called Native Lands remain in control of Native North Americans. *The Native North American Population in the Atlantic Republic comprise of two tribes, the Algic Tribe and the Beul Tribe. The Tribes were mostly peaceful peoples living of the land. The Beul Tribe fell first to European Settlers, the Algic fell second after a bloody war. Records show human population on the Islands of the Atlantic Republic for at least 5,000 years. *The first Europeans to land on what is now the Atlantic Republic were the Viking. Expeditions date back to expeditions AD 1000. There is evidence of settlement at New Utrecht Point in the small town of Des Salles (just north of Napier) in present day Alexander. 1497, John Cabot Landing British claims to North America date from 1497, when John Cabot reached what he called Newfoundland. It is unclear whether Cabot landed in current Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, New Utrecht or Maine. Verrazano Landing 1534 Cartier Landing French claims date from explorations by Jacques Cartier (from 1534). Cartier explorations left no permanent settlers behind. First Claims, Netherlands, Atlantic Netherlands Dubbed the Atlantic Netherlands. 1583, British Takeover, The Atlantic Colonies On August 5, 1583, Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed Newfoundland and the Atlantic Netherlands as England's first overseas colony under Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I. Britain called the area the Atlantic Colonies, as opposed the the American Colonies. They settled Port Barrack in what is now Metropolis on New Utrecht in 1608. Britain established settlements along the New Utrecht and Queen Mary Island. As these colonies expanded, a struggle for control of North America took place between 1689 and 1763 during the French and Indian Wars. 1840, Canadian Handover, Atlantic Territories The Atlantic Colonies were handed over to Canada and called the Atlantic Territories. Britain merged the Colonies with Canada to form a single colony, the United Province of Canada, enacted with the Act of Union (1840) in an attempt to assimilate the French Canadians and the Dutch and British of the Atlantic Colonies. 1901, Atlantic Republic Independence It wasn’t until 1901 that the Atlantic Territories declared its independence from Canada creating what is today the Atlantic Republic. The Atlantic Territories Independence held two referendums in 1898 and 1901, with votes of 59.6% and 88.6% respectively for its proposal for sovereignty-association. In 1901, the Supreme Court of Canada ruled unilateral secession by a province to be constitutional. The Atlantic Republic left Canada with out a shot being fired. 1920, 1938, 1950, American Offer, Statehood The Atlantic Republic has turned down the United States on 3 seperate occassions for statehood. The "World City" Metropolis, officially the Municipalities of Metropolis, established in 1608 as Port Barrack under Britain, is the most populous city in the Atlantic Republic, and the second most densely populated major city in North America behind San Francisco. The city is located on New Utrecht's south coast. The city is a center of international finance, politics, entertainment, and culture, and is considered by some as one of the world's major global cities. Metropolis has an impressive collection of museums, galleries, performance venues, media outlets, international corporations, and stock exchanges. Neighborhoods of the Inner City of Metropolis Neighborhoods of the Outer City of Metropolis The Major Municipalities Metropolis, Port Town, Republic City, Union City, and Atlantis are the major cities in the Atlantic Republic. *Metropolis, Kings *Port Town, Elizabeth *Republic City, Alexander *Union City, St. Ann's *Atlantis, Verrazano Transportation *NAT LINK: (RED) National Rail Road of Atlantic Republic *R-RAIL: (BLUE) Regional Railway *PMT: (ORANGE) Provincial and Municipal Transport *N-RAIL: (GREEN) Neighborhood Rail Other Cities ST.ANN'S *Bell *Upland *Torrance *Bathtown *Angels Bay *Solana Beach PARSIPPANY: *New Holland ELIZABETH: *Rockville *Sydney *Drewsey ALEXANDER: *Derby *Norwich *Arles *Bishop *Aberdeen *Napier *Ocean Side *Chester ALBA: *Conventry *Mill Valley *Colmar KINGS: *Sterling *Limburg *Wellington *Dorris *Exeter *Whitter *Wood Lake *Willits *Montclair *Paramount VERRAZANO: *Bradfurd *Bar Le Duc *Chaville *Nelson *Arcata Greater Islands NEW UTRECHT *New Utrecht, Population: 18,566,028, about the size of South Korea *New Utrecht has 6 regions: Kings, Alexander, Metropolis, Alba, Capital and Verrazano. *New Utrecht has 20 provinces: Straton, Waldwick/Richmond, Carnegie, Fordham, Hartford, Belmont, Hampstead Marshall, Hampstead Norreys, Benwick, Caxton, Windsor, Alfreds, New Bury, Orvell, Verrazano Island, New Limburg, Old Water Island, Brielle, Republic City and the Gold Islands. QUEEN MARY ISLAND *Queen Mary Island, Population: 4,262,739, about the size of Sicily *Queen Mary Island has 3 regions: Parsippany, Elizabeth and St. Ann's. *Queen Mary Island has 10 provinces: Montague, Franklyn, Morris, Wantage, Lavalette, Union, Cabot, Hamilton, Poplin and Portsmith. ST. ANN'S *St. Ann's, Population: 1,052,845, about the size of Puerto Rico *St. Ann's is one of Queen Mary Island's regions. *St. Ann's has 2 provinces (including Cabot). VERRAZANO *Verrazano Island, Population: 641,979, about the size of Crete in Greece *Verrazano is one of New Utrecht's regions. *Verrazano has 2 provinces (including Brielle). Lesser Islands CABOT ISLAND *Cabot Island, Population: 128,396, about the size of Aruba *Cabot Island is a province of St. Ann's GOLD ISLANDS *British Gold Islands, Population: 539,262, about the size of the Falkand Islands *The Gold Islands are a province of New Utrecht. OLD WATER ISLAND *Old Water Island, Population: 51,358, about the size of Hong Kong. *Old Water Island is a province of New Utrecht. NEW LIMBURG *New Limburg, Population: 200,297, about the size of Malagna Province in Spain *New Limburg is a province of New Utrecht. BRIELLE *Brielle, Population: 231,112, about the size of Berkshire in England *Brielle is a province of Verrazano. Demographics Politics *1 President *8 Governors (for each region) *32 Directors (for each province) *Mayors (for each municipality) Economics Urban Planning Urban Provinces *New Straton, Metropolis *Waldwick-Richmond, Metropolis *Carnegie, Kings *Fordham, Kings *Hartford, Kings *Belmont, Kings *Portsmith, Elizabeth *Poplin, Elizabeth *Republic City, Capital *Alfreds, Alexander *Union, St. Ann's Growth Provinces *Benwick, Alba *New Bury, Alexander *Hamilton, Elizabeth *Verrazano Island, Verrazano *Brielle *Morris, Parsippany Protected Provinces *Montague, Parsippany *Franklyn, Parsippany *Caxton, Alba *Windsor, Alba *Orvell, Alexander Special District Provinces/ Municipalities *Municipality of Five Oaks, Caxton (Growth) *Municipality of Benwick Acres (Protected) *Municipality of Green Coast, Florentine Coast and Steep Dive, Orvell, (Growth) *New Limburg (Mostly growth) *Old Water Island (Mostly growth) *Cabot (Mostly protected, some special growth areas) *Gold Islands (Mixed Use) Sport *Atlantic Baseball Association *Atlantic Hockey League *Atlantic Soccer League *Atlantic Basketball League *Atlantic Rugby League *Atlantic Lacrosse Association The National Universities *Preston Park University *Metropolis University *Alexander University *Queen Elizabeth University *New Utrecht University *Atlantic University Category:Atlantic Republic